


Twinkle Lights

by Jude_Melody



Series: LeoPikas de datas comemorativas [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, leopika - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8933488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Aquela poderia ser uma noite como qualquer outra, ou poderia ser uma noite especial. Não tanto em virtude da data; o Natal ocorre todos os anos. O que o torna tão único são as companhias com quem o compartilhamos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> “Twinkle lights” significa “luzes piscantes”. Em inglês, a expressão é utilizada para se referir às luzes de Natal.
> 
> Por fim, a Samantha é uma OC. Ela é colega de turma do Leorio. Samantha é uma garota alta, de cabelos negros curtinhos e olhos castanhos. Será devidamente apresentada em uma história futura.

Kurapika não sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Pensou em dar meia volta e ir embora; talvez retornar ao hotel, à segurança de seu quarto solitário. Alisou a bolsa que trazia a tiracolo, indagando-se onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitara o convite. Suspirou. Ele não ficaria realmente chateado, não é? Não seria a primeira vez que Kurapika cancelava o acordo no último minuto. Com uma leve resignação, o Kuruta virou as costas para a porta. Ouviu o som dela abrindo.  
— Kurapika? — chamou Leorio.  
O loiro abriu um sorriso e se voltou para o mais velho.  
— Como você soube? Tenho certeza de que meu zetsu estava perfeito.  
O Paradinight passou as mãos por seus cabelos. Também sorria.  
— Intuição, acho. Eu apenas imaginei que você estaria aqui.  
Kurapika assentiu solenemente.  
— Quer entrar? — Leorio estendeu o braço, como se a aceitação do convite fosse uma imensa honraria.  
— Eu já vim até aqui, não?  
O Kuruta adentrou o apartamento, ainda tímido. A sala estava mesmo muito bonita; Leorio caprichara na decoração. A árvore de Natal erguia-se soberba ao lado da estante. Sobre a mesinha de centro, um belo abajur em formato de rena acompanhava pequenas bolas de vidro vermelhas. O grande porta-retratos na parede atrás do sofá estava ornamentado com pisca-pisca colorido.  
— Não sabia que eram tantas — disse Kurapika.  
Leorio tocou seu ombro, admirando as fotos que organizara com tanto esmero. Havia diversos Gons e Killuas e também alguns Kurapikas. Aqui e ali, um alegre Kurode dourado. Nas imagens, só faltava um pouco mais de Leorio, que aparecia em apenas duas: uma com o grupo inteiro reunido e outra dedicada a ele e ao Kuruta.  
— Eu gosto de olhar para elas. Faz parecer que estão todos aqui.  
Kurapika fitou-o. Leorio ainda tocava seu ombro.  
— Você não ia vir, não é? Ia me deixar aqui sozinho.  
— Não diga besteiras! — defendeu-se o loiro. — Eu apareci, não apareci?  
— Mas não tocou a campainha. — O Paradinight sorriu para ele, vitorioso. — Aposto que estava pensando em ir embora.  
Kurapika prensou os lábios. Desvencilhou-se do toque e caminhou até a cozinha. Kurode abriu os olhinhos preguiçoso, mas levantou a cabeça de imediato ao sentir o cheiro. Em menos de dois segundos, sacudiu o sono para lá e correu até o Kuruta, latindo e abanando a cauda.  
— Olá, Kurode! Como vai? — cumprimentou Kurapika, afagando seu pescoço. — Que saudade eu senti de você.  
— E de mim? — indagou Leorio.  
— Estou falando com o Kurode.  
Os três acomodaram-se na sala, Kurapika e Leorio no sofá, Kurode no tapete aos seus pés. Conversaram sobre as coisas, amenamente, quase com nostalgia. Lembraram-se dos meninos, do sorriso inocente de Gon e da esperteza de Killua. Eram boas crianças apesar de tudo. Aos pouquinhos, o tema foi mudando dos pequenos detalhes do passado ao caos ubíquo do presente.  
— No início de novembro, nós fomos a um abrigo de idosos para fazer alguns exames de rotina. Era um serviço voluntário que acabou gerando muitas brincadeiras. Você ficaria surpreso em saber como os velhinhos são animados. Alguns deles até dançaram jazz com a Samantha — contou Leorio divertindo-se com a lembrança. — E você, o que tem feito?  
— Andei roubando alguns olhos escarlates — respondeu o Kuruta com tranquilidade.  
— Oh... Sério? Sério mesmo?  
Kurapika riu.  
— Mas é claro que não.  
Ao cair da noite, eles se sentaram à mesa da cozinha para cear. Nada muito requintado. Apenas o peru que Samantha preparara a pedido de Leorio e o arroz com ervilha levemente queimado. Como bebida, uma garrafa de vinho tinto que sequer fora comprada, mas recebida como prêmio de um sorteio de um mercadinho próximo.  
— Eu nunca ganho nada nesses sorteios — disse Leorio enquanto preenchia as taças —, mas desta vez tive sorte. Acho que foi você.  
— Eu? Nem estava por perto quando você ganhou a garrafa.  
Leorio meneou a cabeça.  
— Não foi o que eu quis dizer.  
Ele não se explicou. Deixou a frase no ar. Após a ceia adiantada, eles se sentaram novamente no sofá. O Paradinight havia regulado a luz para que a sala ficasse quase na penumbra. O clima perdurou por algumas horas, com os dois assim juntinhos, segurando as taças distraidamente, conversando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Quando chegava as onze, Kurapika levantou-se para tomar banho.  
— Precisa de muda de roupa? — perguntou Leorio.  
— Não, tudo bem. Eu trouxe uma.  
Leorio e Kurode ficaram sozinhos na sala enquanto a água do chuveiro caía. O labrador acompanhou com os olhos enquanto o dono ligava os pisca-piscas da árvore e do porta-retratos e apagava por completo a luz de cima. Estava acendendo o abajur de rena quando Kurapika retornou com os cabelos ainda úmidos.  
— Você também vai?  
— Sim. Espere aqui um minuto. — O Paradinight passou por ele, apressado. — Ah, tem amêndoas na cozinha — avisou por cima do ombro. — Pode pegar.  
Kurapika adorava amêndoas. Serviu-as cuidadosamente em uma tigela de vidro e a colocou sobre a mesinha de centro, ao lado da garrafa de vinho, que estava pela metade. Sorriu outra vez. Agradeceu pela intuição de Leorio.  
— Prontinho — anunciou o mais velho, sentando-se ao seu lado. — Agora só falta o Kurode — provocou, cutucando o cachorro com o pé descalço.  
Kurode lançou-lhe um olhar cor de mel.  
Os dois comeram as amêndoas e beberam o vinho na penumbra. Os rostos recebiam as luzes coloridas que brilhavam atrás deles. Uma sensação aconchegante, um tanto melancólica. Eles não se importavam.  
— Já é quase meia-noite. Vamos abrir os presentes?  
O Kuruta ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas. Desde o começo, não dera muita atenção aos embrulhos sob a árvore. Puxou a bolsa para si e vasculhou seu conteúdo até encontrar dois pacotes. Eles pareciam estranhos em suas mãos.  
— Venha cá — chamou Leorio, conduzindo-o para perto da árvore.  
Eles se sentaram de pernas cruzadas ao lado dela. Kurode juntou-se a eles, abanando a cauda. O Paradinight catou um pequeno embrulho, pigarreou e fez como se apresentasse uma peça de teatro:  
— O primeiro presente é para um menino que foi muito, muito travesso este ano!  
O labrador virou os olhinhos para ele.  
— Aqui está Kurode.  
Leorio rasgou o papel colorido, revelando o osso de brinquedo que se escondia dentro dele. Entregou o presente a Kurode e afagou seus pelos, ou ao menos tentou fazê-lo enquanto o cachorro afastava-se animado para brincar.  
— Eu também tenho um presente para ele — disse Kurapika, rindo. — É este aqui.  
— Dois presentes. Garoto sortudo, não? — brincou Leorio, abrindo a caixa decorada que o loiro entregara-lhe. — Ora, vejam só! Uma coleira! E das chiques!  
Ela era do mesmo tom marrom que os olhos de Kurode e continha um pingente prateado na forma de uma pegada de cachorro. No verso dele, os contatos de Leorio para o caso de se algum dia o labrador desaparecesse durante o passeio.  
— E este... — Kurapika alisou o outro embrulho. — É seu.  
Leorio fitou-o sem entender. O Kuruta estendia-lhe o presente, seu olhar distante, como se ele tivesse vergonha da surpresa que planejara.  
— Obrigado.  
O Paradinight rasgou o papel sem conter sua ansiedade. Por trás dos óculos, seus olhos brilharam. Ele passou os dedos trêmulos por cima do título em alto relevo. Um belíssimo atlas sobre anatomia. Livro grosso, pesado, repleto de gravuras e letras minúsculas. Com certeza fora bastante caro. O próprio Leorio ainda não conseguira comprar um para si.  
— Obrigado! Obrigado de verdade, Kurapika! É... — Ele arfou. — É incrível...  
O Kuruta deu de ombros.  
— Não é nada. Eu só... vi esse atlas na livraria no final do mês passado e...  
Calou-se. Deixou que seu olhar se demorasse sobre Leorio. O mais velho tinha o rosto bastante vermelho, mas não parecia ser efeito do vinho. Ele parecia envergonhado. Imensamente envergonhado.  
— Ah, mas que droga! E agora o que eu faço com você, hein? — resmungou, esfregando o pescoço.  
— Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?  
— Não, não, claro que não! É só que... — Leorio jogou a cabeça para trás, grunhindo. — Eu também comprei uma coisa para você.  
— É mesmo? — Kurapika remexeu o corpo, fingindo esconder seu interesse. — O que é?  
Leorio pegou um embrulho pequeno — cabia na palma da mão — e o entregou ao Kuruta. Tentou esconder o rosto na penumbra, mas a luz branca do pisca-pisca da árvore iluminava sua timidez. Kurapika desviou os olhos dele e rasgou o papel-presente. Abriu a caixinha preta.  
— Uma gravata?  
Ele examinou o tecido. Era azul-claro com uma estampa ridícula de ratinhos e queijos. Só mesmo alguém muito extravagante para vestir uma coisa daquelas!  
— Ratos?  
O Paradinight remexeu o corpo.  
— Era para ser uma piada... Não imaginei que você compraria um presente tão caro para mim. É sério. Você não imagina a vergonha que eu estou sentido agora!  
Kurapika riu. Retirou a gravata da caixa e a estendeu em suas mãos, analisando-a em toda a sua completude ridícula. Uma ratoeira não daria conta daquela praga.  
— Você gostou? — perguntou Leorio, coçando a nuca.  
— Eu odiei — respondeu Kurapika, sorrindo.  
Os dois riram, deixando o nervoso do momento esvair-se aos pouquinhos. Serviram nas taças o que restara do vinho e dividiram entre si algumas amêndoas. Debruçaram-se no gradil da sacada, sentindo o vento fresco da noite. A neve caía.  
— Eu estou feliz por você ter vindo — murmurou Leorio.  
E só. Nenhum desejo de feliz Natal, nenhum abraço, nem mesmo um toque em seu ombro. Apenas aquele silêncio aconchegante e melancólico iluminado pelos pisca-piscas do céu.


	2. Words

Kurapika ainda estava no apartamento de Leorio na véspera do Ano Novo. Passara os últimos dias brincando com Kurode e organizando os romances da estante de leitura. Não trocara a gravata de estampa de ratos. Tampouco concordava em vesti-la.  
— Vai ter uma queima de fogos no centro da cidade esta noite. Você quer ir? — perguntou o Paradnight, adentrando a sala.  
— Não — respondeu o Kuruta sem desviar os olhos do livro que lia.  
— Ah, tudo bem. Eu não queria ir mesmo.  
Leorio sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá e pousou o braço sobre o encosto. Espiou por cima dos ombros de Kurapika que romance ele estava lendo.  
— Podemos jantar fora esta noite? Não sobrou nada aqui em casa para a gente comer. Ou podemos pedir uma pizza. Acho que eles entregam mesmo nesta data...  
— Pode ser.  
— Se não quer assistir à queima de fogos, talvez um filme te agrade. Eu tenho alguns aqui.  
— Tanto faz.  
Leorio suspirou, vencido.  
— Nada é bom o suficiente para você, não é?  
Kurapika deu de ombros.  
— Eu só não ligo.  
— Não liga para nada do que eu digo? — provocou o Paradinight.  
— Não... — O Kuruta virou o rosto para ele. — Eu apenas não ligo mesmo para o que vamos fazer. Tanto faz.  
Leorio sorriu. Ele enxergava. Por trás daquelas palavras frias e vagas, ele percebia. Kurapika não se importava porque estava com Leorio. E, ao lado de Leorio, qualquer coisa serviria. Um jantar agradável, uma queima de fogos... Ou apenas uma pizza acompanhada por um filme de comédia. Quer saber? Ele não queria mesmo ir à queima de fogos! Quem ficaria em casa, cuidando de Kurode quando todas aquelas luzes estourassem nos céus?  
Com um movimento rápido, o Parainight arrebatou o livro das mãos do Kuruta.  
— Leorio!  
Ele ignorou o protesto. Apenas se aproximou um pouco mais de Kurapika. Também as suas palavras eram menos singelas do que aparentavam:  
— Mas você veio.  
Atrás deles, o pisca-pisca brilhava.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho ho, people! Como estamos? Espero que tenham gostado desta fanfic de Natal. O desfecho ficou um pouco diferente do que eu pretendia quando planejei esta história pela primeira vez, mas acho que o novo final ficou mais interessante. O antigo era mais dramático, e eu não queria encerrar o ano com um desentendimento entre meus personagens favoritos de Hunter x Hunter. A princípio, a história se encerra aqui, mas eu tenho ainda um trechinho minúsculo que se passa no Ano Novo. Não estou muito segura quanto a se devo postar ou não. Por isso, vou esperar mais um pouco antes de me decidir. Beijos! :* E Feliz Natal a todos!


End file.
